


Endgame

by sambethe



Series: Lily Evans A-Z [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes to perform the Fidelus Charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

Harry squirmed in his crib and let out a small sigh, but remained asleep. Lily ran her fingertips along his brow and bent to kiss his head. As she stood back up she felt James move up behind her and circle her waist with one arm. She sighed and sank back against him and he pulled her tight.

'It shouldn't be this way,' she whispered.

James kissed the tip of her ear. 'Pete's waiting for us.'

'I know.' She was reluctant to leave. She turned to face James and planted a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. 'Are we sure about this?'

He hesitated then bent his head to rest his forehead against hers.

'We could send Pete off,' she continued. 'Leave tonight and tell no one, you know. Magic isn't the only option we have.'

James shook his head. 'I can't. You can't. I trust him, Lil. He'll buy us the time we need.'

'You trusted Remus, too.' She regretted the words as soon as she saw him wince. 'I'm sorry.'

'No, you're right, I did. But it doesn't changes things. We won't be safe and Harry won't be safe. Not until we do this.'

Lily bit back a sigh. She knew he was right, that they were out of options and time. That they - he - wouldn't stop. But she still dreaded the isolation it would bring.

'It won't be forever. I promise you, Lil. Just long enough to give Dumbledore and the others the time they need.'

Lily nodded and James kissed her forehead. He then stepped back and offered her his hand. 'Ready?'

She took it without a word and with only a brief glance back at Harry, she followed him out of the room and down the stairs.


End file.
